


Secret Scrolls of The Valley of Peace

by Snorlax891



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/pseuds/Snorlax891
Summary: A collection of short stories, one-shots, AU's, drabbles, etc. Anything from fluff to angst and everything in between. These will mainly be focused on TiPo, though other pairings, (such as Crane/Viper) may appear from time to time.





	Secret Scrolls of The Valley of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is my new collection of stories in the same vein as the Korrasami Jamboree, only this time focused on TiPo. It's my first time diving in to writing for Kung Fu Panda, (though I've been a fan of the franchise for a while, and TiPo is another one of my OTP's) so I've never really written for these characters before. I hope they're all believable and in character. Let me know what you guys think!

“Tigress!”  


Po’s shout startled the orange and black, stripped warrior, who was currently sitting at the kitchen table with the rest of the Five…along with the fact that he was somehow hanging from the ceiling…by his feet...and here she thought Po could no longer surprise her. She blinked and stared up at the bulky Panda who had somehow managed to attach himself to the ceiling with his feet.

It took her a moment to find her voice, clearing her throat and trying to ignore the chatter of her fellow warriors, all of whom were fairly used to Po’s antics by now. Still, he had never shown them this particular act before.

“W-what is it Po?” She flicked her ears in annoyance. The panda always managed to bring out her timidity somehow, making her slip and stutter like that.

“I need to tell you something,” Po declared proudly, crossing his arms, a rather odd sight when seen from this angle if she was being honest with herself. “Something important!”

The orange-furred master’s tail twitched as she blinked again, staring at the panda hanging from the ceiling like a bat, a full beat of silence passing before she found her voice again. “O-ok,” she nodded dumbly. “What is it?” Inwardly she cursed. That damn stutter again. Damn that annoying (wonderful) panda. And then another thought hit her, and she shook her head, trying to clear her mind a bit. “And how are you hanging from the ceiling?”

Po looked surprised for a moment, before scoffing. “Oh this? It’s nothing. Not important. I just use my Chi.” He waved his hand, as if swatting away a mildly annoying bug.

Once again, Tigress was left speechless, shaking her head in awe. That was Po for you, though. Making light of feats that would seem impossible to nearly everyone else. It made the stripped feline smile though. He truly was the Dragon Warrior.

“But that wasn’t what I wanted to tell you!”

His outburst drew her attention back to him, and she looked up at him curiously. “What_did_you want to tell me then oh Mighty Dragon Warrior Who Clings To Things With Chi?” She smirked. _Stutter conquered, _she thought to herself proudly.

“Oh yeah!” He seemed to remember what he wanted to say, making Tigress smile even further. Her forgetful panda. “I can totally fit the whole entire world in my paws!”

For the third time in about as many minutes, Tigress’ mind ground to a halt as she thought over what the bulky warrior had said, blinking in silent contemplation, before speaking. “Po,” she said softly. “I’m pretty sure that’s physically impossible.” She smiled up at him.

“It isn’t though!” His grin was face splitting. “And I can prove it!”

All right, she was thoroughly intrigued now. “Oh?” Tigress raised an eyebrow at him. “And how do you plan to do that?”

“Do you want me to show you?”

Tigress nodded. “Yes.”

Po’s grin widened, and she braced herself to endure more of the big mammal’s shenanigans. “Yeeesssss what,” he drawled out, grinning like mad.

_Oh he is taunting me,_she thought in irritation. “Yes, I would like you to show me,” she added, only to be met with raised eyebrows and an expectant look. She wouldn’t cave though. She was Master Tigress. She was strong. She was resilient. She was…infinitely weak in the face of her Panda and his persuasive talents. _Damn it. _She sighed. “Fine. Yes I would like you to show me, Po…please.” She practically growled the last word through her teeth, bearing her fangs, ears flattening, and tail twitching in irritation.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Po declared loudly, the smile on his face wide, toothy and dazzling as he detached himself from the ceiling, flipping in mid-air to land, surprisingly daintily, on the table, and surprisingly again, without smashing it in to a pulp beneath him. “Behold!” He threw his arms out dramatically. “I call it, ‘Po’s Super Amazing Special Awesome Legendary Clap Of Love Technique!’”

Tigress let a snort of amusement slip through her nose, smiling in fond exasperation at the dramatically posing Dragon Warrior, clearly caught up in basking in his own glory. She let several moments pass by before clearing her throat, causing Po to startle and look sheepishly down at her. “And do I get to perhaps _see_this legendary technique?” She smirked at him. “I did say, ‘please’ after all.” She put a bit of purring seduction in to her voice, and it clearly worked, as Po swallowed audibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Tigress couldn’t help but smirk.

“O-oh yeah,” he stuttered, making Tigress’ smirk widen. “Right.” He raised his arms up again dramatically, fingers tight, palms open, to the point where they looked like, as Po would describe, “flaming wings” and balanced on one foot. There was a moment’s pause before he released a devastating shout of, “Shakabooey!” flinging his arms forward towards Tigress.

She barely flinched, only her complete trust in Po stopping her from automatically countering his apparent attack, and she braced herself for whatever the Dragon Warrior had planned for her…only to blink in confusion, when Po’s paws came to lightly rest on her cheeks, his big, smiling face filing her vision. Blinking, she stared at him, confused, as he simply watched her, that big smile on his face.

“Po,” she spoke quietly.

“Yeah?” He tilted his head, seeming unconcerned.

“You’re supposed to be showing me your new ‘technique’?” She made air quotes, before re-crossing her arms. “The one that lets you, ‘hold the world in your paws’?”

“Uh huh.” Po nodded. “And I am. I’m doing it right now.”

“Po,” she spoke almost as if explaining something to a child. “You’re just cupping my face.” Despite everything, she couldn’t help the small, fond smile on her lips. “That’s not the whole world.”

“But Tigress, you don’t understand,” he countered, his voice soft, loving, his eyes, his voice and his body radiating devotion, happiness, and love. “You _are _my whole world.”

“Awwwwww,” the others cooed. Tigress had forgotten they were there if she was being honest with herself.

Her ears flattened to her head, her tail twitching back and forth, her face heating like a furnace. If it wasn’t for her fur, she knew she’d be blushing like mad. She sat frozen, unable to speak or move, her heart pounding in her chest. Damn Po and his romantic gestures catching her off guard like this. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t act. She couldn’t even glare at her friends who were making ridiculous faces and kissy noises behind Po. All she could focus on was the big, smiling panda in front of her. And speaking of the panda…

As if in slow motion, Po leaned forward, dramatically placing a kiss on to her lips. It took her a few seconds, but her eyes slipped closed, and she began to respond, only to have Po pull away again, voicing a dramatic, “Mmmmuuuuaaah,” as he removed his lips. The feline warrior stared at him, heart racing, mouth hanging open, panting, the Dragon Warrior grinning like mad.

“Skadoosh,” he declared cockily with a wink, before letting go of her face, slipping off the table, and practically skipping out of the room, clearly celebrating his victory.

Tigress watched him leave, clutching a paw to her chest as if that would help calm her heart. Still she was unable to help the smile on her face, or the admiration as she watched her boyfriend being his usual happy self. And after all, the view from there wasn’t too bad. Po did have a rather nice butt.

Glancing over at the others, Monkey, Mantis and Crane were clearly having the time of their lives, making kissy noises and mocking gestures. Viper intervened with an, “I think it’s sweet,” but was ignored, the boys continuing to mime out their make out session. Tigress just didn’t have the heart to even growl at them. The Dragon Warrior just made her soft. She’d find them later and show them the consequences of mocking her. Right now however…

Staring in the direction Po had departed in, the stoic Master Tigress, the Master of Hard Style, didn’t even try to repress the big goofy grin spreading over her face, muttering out a final phrase just to get the last word in. “Stupid, sexy panda.” She didn’t even care if the others heard her at this point. After all, Po had just proven that she was his whole world, and that was more than enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you all think? Good? Bad? Meh? Let me know. Like I said, first time really writing anything for KFP, though I have been working on another story for this anthology, I decided to post this first instead. :P I hope it was alright. Anyways, as always, Bookmarks, Comments and Kudos are all encouraged and appreciated! Enjoy!


End file.
